


Laughter.

by naegawon



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, khomosexual, kverwenza, nOMEDIGASNADA, sEISMESES, soyweko, teamomuxojejejejej, teamoteamo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegawon/pseuds/naegawon
Summary: El primer mes te quise; en el segundo te amé.En el tercero me di cuenta que estaba enamorado,luego para cuando ya comenzaba el cuarto estabatotalmente perdido en tus ojos.Al quinto mes comencé a ver el millón desensaciones que provocabas en mí, incluso cosasque ni yo mismo conocía.Ahora, luego de seis meses de conocerte másallá de una amistad, me di cuenta que te quieropara toda la vida.Te amo, te amé, y te amaré para siempre.





	

En simples palabras, a la vida de Jeon Wonwoo le hacía falta una pincelada de colores.

A sus veinte años de edad se podría decir que mantenía días agotadores sumidos en una molesta monotonía, tampoco era como si le prestara demasiada atención a ello, es más, prefería ignorar su condición. Él no era tonto, se daba cuenta de que "algo" faltaba en su vida. Ahora ¿qué era lo que faltaba? Hasta ese entonces, no había podido encontrar la tan ansiada respuesta.

Su día a día era muy aburrido, se basaba en ignorar absolutamente todo: no le agradaban las personas, tampoco le agradaba pasar su tiempo fuera. Tan sólo era capaz de encontrarse cómodo en su cuarto, evitando cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño.

Pero, ¿en serio eso estaba bien?

Muchas veces cruzó por sus pensamientos esa pregunta, no es fácil evitar todas las situaciones a las que en realidad debía afrontarse; superarse a sí mismo. Lamentablemente, esa idea estaba más que lejana para él. Es cierto, tenía unos cuantos amigos, pero ni siquiera eso lograba llenar tan molesto vacío en su corazón. Era como si le faltara algo, o alguien: el amor.

Ya había pasado por el amor, millones de veces atrás, la mayoría terminando en angustiantes fracasos. Le temía al poderoso y destructivo sentimiento, tenía un terror horrible a volver a ser ilusionado y/o a decepcionar a alguien. Sabía que no podía pasar el resto de su vida alejado del mundo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Prefería mantenerse dentro de su zona de confort antes de que volver a pasar malos ratos.

En un resumen, así era la vida del mayor: tranquila, sin mucho por hacer o que decir. Sólo buscaba paz, nada más. Ser feliz, reír, sentir esa extraña calidez en su pecho; podían llegar a ser sus mayores anhelos, los prohibidos. En algunas ocasiones, a pesar de que no fuera demasiado su estilo, solía pasar las tardes a las afueras de un café cercano a su departamento, no vivía en un lugar demasiado ostentoso, pero si bien acomodado. Desde ahí lograba observar como niños jugaban por el lugar, además de algunos jóvenes de su edad estudiando o bromeando por allí. Era una vista agradable, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Muchas veces algo divertida de apreciar. Sus tardes podían basarse básicamente en un café sumado a un nuevo libro, y a veces se daba la iniciativa de escribir pensamientos, poemas también. Crear nuevas historias podía ser una maravilla para el azabache, además de que en eso encontraba una escapatoria.

Muy cerca de ahí había otro chico: Kim Mingyu, se podría decir que era exactamente el opuesto a Wonwoo.

Contaba con una sonrisa que podría alegrar hasta la persona más deprimida, sumada a una extrovertida personalidad que muchas veces podía llegar a ser algo agobiante para él, era prácticamente el ser humano perfecto (aunque no quisiera admitirlo muy seguido). Pero, muchas veces las personas no son ni la más mínima pizca de lo que aparentan.

A simple vista se podría decir que éste chico era alguien con una vida digna de admirar, probablemente con excelentes calificaciones, quizás una novia, o quién sabe. Eso era lo que Kim Mingyu proyectaba al exterior. Más allá de lo físico, había algo que intrigaba a Wonwoo con respecto al más alto. Era diferente, por así decirlo. No es como si tuviese una capa falsa, era algo más allá de eso.

¿Quién podría decir que Mingyu se fijaba más de la cuenta en Wonwoo?

La mayor diferencia entre ellos residía en que uno era tímido, al borde de ni siquiera querer relacionarse demasiado con los demás; en cambio el otro, podía incluso llegar a formar una amistad con alguien que al momento conoció. Sin embargo, el menor sentía algo diferente al intentar acercarse al contrario, no era temor ni tampoco emoción, quizás eran algo así como nervios. En algunas ocasiones lo había visto leer en tal mencionado café, podía jurar que aquella era la vista más hermosa que en su vida había tenido, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Habían muchas cosas de él que nadie sabía: jamás alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo torpe que suele ser, también algo terco. Era demasiado molesto para el de tez morena tener el deber ser perfecto en cada cosa que hiciera, él también quería poder equivocarse, como cualquier ser humano. Es por eso que admiraba a Wonwoo, admiraba la manera en como podía tomarse con tanta calma las cosas, o como podía evitar alterarse por cualquier tonta situación. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Aunque fuese difícil de creer, le llamaba la atención la personalidad del susodicho. No tan sólo por el hecho de que al menos para él, era mucho mejor ser alguien introvertido, muchas veces necesitó esconder lo que sentía o pensaba. Más bien, era porque encontraba en el muchacho de anteojos cosas que en nadie más había logrado ver; era único, estaba seguro que era especial.

Por lo mismo es que tomó la decisión de hablarle, de una vez por todas conocer a aquel chico que hace mucho, mucho tiempo observó como si se tratase del tesoro más preciado.

Y así fue, a mediados de julio lo hizo.

Habló con quien en aquel entonces era alguien que sentía más y más lejos. Aquel momento para el mayor de los Jeon fue bastante... Extraño. Sí, no había otra palabra. Pocas veces los demás se acercaban a hablarle para algo que no fuese un favor, cosa que le molestaba un tanto. No era como si tuviese una expresión demasiado amistosa, por eso es que prefería quedarse alejado del resto. Algo un tanto difícil, pero funcionaba. Por lo mismo fue tan sorpresiva la aparición de éste chico que a su parecer, tenía la expresión de un cachorro, adorable para su gusto. Había algo que era aún más sorprendente para él; la charla fue fluida. Llegaron incluso a contar sobre unos cuantos de sus miedos, como si de una conversación de madrugada se tratara. Se dieron cuenta que ambos se admiraban, ambos querían ser como el otro, en el lado positivo. Wonwoo se dio cuenta que no había problema por ser como era, que podía valer más de lo que creía. Mingyu se dio cuenta que era alguien más allá de lo que opinaran los demás, podía ser como él quisiera, y eso estaba bien, estaba perfecto.

Era preciosa la manera en la que como ambos podían complementarse a la perfección. Quizás aquello de que los opuestos se atraen iba exactamente hecho para los dos. Pero no, las cosas no sucedieron tan rápido, hay una larga historia por recorrer. Tal vez se podía decir que era un secreto entre ambos, un secreto que ni siquiera ellos eran capaces de admitir. Pero la realidad era esa, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Como el sol y la luna, las sonrisas y las lágrimas.

Opuestos perfectos, como una mágica obra del destino. Continuo a ello hubieron salidas, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban en tal café, finalmente lograron intercambiar números. Hablar mediante redes sociales para el mayor siempre fue más cómodo, aunque para él fuese algo tonto, para el más joven era algo muy adorable.

Jamás quisieron oficializar algo llamándolo "cita", les gustaban las juntas repentinas y charlas a media noche. Escaparse para ver las estrellas y cosas así, emocionantes e inesperadas. Resultaba un tanto curioso, pero al castaño le fascinaba la astronomía. Lo único que aquello consiguió fue enamorar más al adverso. Los días pasaban y el pasar momentos juntos se volvió algo esencial en sus día a día, se necesitaban mutuamente.

Claramente el que dio el primer paso fue Mingyu.

━━━━━ 

_16 de julio._

Se encontraban en algo similar a un mirador, los acompañaba un poco de comida y gaseosa suficientes para estar bien por la noche. Al mayor no le gustaban las cosas demasiado llamativas, nuevamente prefería la tranquilidad.

Ambos estuvieron bromeando por un buen rato, pero la situación era obvia, muy, muy obvia. El de cabellos oscuros lo intentó, realmente quiso ser el primero en decir aquellas complejas palabras; pero fue inevitable. A pesar de que sabía siempre sostendría la mano del opuesto, aún tenía ese miedo; no quería perderlo. El muchacho a un lado de él le otorgaba una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido, mediante pocas palabras podía robarle la sonrisa más sincera, sin contar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, entre otras cosas. Sus mejillas enrojecían, sabía que aquel ansiado momento llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba. Podía sentir cada parte de su organismo tiritar debido a las ansias y la impaciencia. Podía sentir los orbes del más alto puestos en él, probablemente quería leer hasta el más pequeño pensamiento que habitaba en su cabeza. Y así fue. Es increíble como un par de palabras pueden llegar a dar vuelta el universo de una persona; también es increíble como una persona puede volverse en algo más grande e importante que el universo para otra. Pero es lindo, es realmente hermoso.

_**"Me gustas, y te odio por gustarme. Pero a la vez te quiero, porque el hecho de que me gustes me hace feliz".** _

Justo en ese instante, Wonwoo sintió como el incómodo vacío que yacía en su corazón era llenado por una felicidad que nunca antes había tenido. Por primera vez podía decir que era feliz, que estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida. Estaba seguro que mientras tuviera al menor junto a él nada malo podía pasar; quería sostenerlo tanto como él lo había hecho, quería ser un apoyo tan grande en su vida como el susodicho lo estaba consiguiendo con él.

Mingyu tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. No quería perder su amistad, no podía permitirse perderlo a él. Muchas veces ser tan impulsivo le había jugado en contra, no quería alejar a quien sabía era el amor de su vida por una simple tontería. Lo único que realmente quería era buscar la forma de sacarle una sonrisa al antagónico que justo en ese momento, estaba sosteniendo de su mano. Para él no había nada más precioso que ver a aquel sonreír, normalmente éste traía una expresión algo seria; vacía, por lo mismo es que era algo especial verle sonreír, mejor aún si era él quien provocaba todo ese tipo de detalles. Porque de algo estaba seguro, además de que ya se lo había confirmado: Mingyu era el único que podía ver las facetas más sinceras de Wonwoo, desde su máxima felicidad, hasta sus peores tristezas. Sólo él podía conocerlo tan bien como para descifrar aquellas circunstancias. Después de todo, Wonwoo confiaba en él incluso más que en el mismo.

Ambos estaban asustados, los dos no habían tenido muy buenas experiencias en éste tipo de cosas. Pero eso no importaba, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, pasen los meses, incluso los años; sabían que aquello sería eterno, y así era perfecto para los dos.  
Había algo que muy pocas personas sabían, pero aquel chico que parecía muy seguro de si mismo y de tantas cosas, estaba muy asustado. Tenía muchos temores, él creía cometer muchísimos errores, tantos como para ser la persona más imperfecta en todo el mundo, aunque sonara algo exagerado. Lo que él no sabía, es que para Wonwoo hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre él era la mismísima perfección. Le gustaba la manera en la que el menor podía emocionarse hasta por la cosa más mínima, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Adoraba ver como el contrario podía ser un completo idiota, torpe e incluso cuando parecía ser más nervios que persona. También le gustaba saber que sí confiaba en él; que podía hablar de cosas que nadie más sabía. Pero sobre todo, amaba la manera en la que con simples palabras podía dibujar la sonrisa más hermosa en el rostro inverso. Quizás Mingyu no lo sabía, pero para él no había cosa tan preciosa como verle sonreír, incluso lo había memorizado. Al principio creía que en ese estado tenía expresión de tonto, y es que en realidad así era, pero, luego pudo darse cuenta de pequeños detalles, como ese especial brillo en sus ojos que tan sólo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca. También de la forma en la que sus colmillos destacaban cada vez que mostraba por completo su sonrisa. Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sentir como un niño enamorado por primera vez?

━━━━━ 

_28 de julio._

Mingyu estaba agradecido, muy agradecido a decir verdad. Estaba agradecido con quien ahora llenaba cada uno de sus pensamientos por un sinfín de cosas, principalmente por estar con él. Wonwoo tuvo la capacidad de haberse convertido en su vida entera, además de ser la única vida que quería conocer. De algo estaba seguro, no tendría problema en morir las veces que sean necesarias con tal de pasar cada vida a un lado del adverso, porque sí, quería ser feliz a su lado siempre, no importaba la circunstancia, sólo quería tenerlo junto a él. Ambos habían pasado por cosas desde lindas hasta horribles a lo largo de sus propias historias, pero, lo mejor de todo era que cada cosa que sucedió los trajo hasta aquí, hasta unirlos para el resto de su perpetuidad.

La mayoría del tiempo pasaban riendo por cosas sin sentido, casi siempre por las ocurrencias del menor. A su vez, eso era algo digno de admirar. Había pasado casi un mes desde que pudieron después de mucho tiempo liberar todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Si es que se pudiese expresar eso en una palabra simplemente sería felicidad; felicidad en su máxima plenitud. Aparte, Mingyu conocía todas las debilidades del impropio, incluso las que él no quería admitir. Sabía como hacerlo sentir bien, feliz, querido. También como llegar hasta esa sensibilidad que no demasiadas personas conocen. Por lo mismo es que sabía como tratar con él, como enamorarlo más allá de lo que cualquiera había conseguido a lo largo de toda su vida. Porque quería ser el amor de su vida, además, quería mostrarle todas las cosas preciosas que él tenía, pero aún no se daba cuenta de su existencia. Para Mingyu, Wonwoo era hermoso en todo sentido, incluso cuando estaba molesto o cuando recién despertaba. Era perfecto para él y nada podía cambiar eso.

En una caminata diaria por un pequeño parque a las cercanías del lugar, se podía sentir como el viento chocaba contra sus cabellos desordenando un tanto estos. Era invierno, se podían divisar los árboles perder cada una de sus hojas, así como también muchos animales buscando uno que otro lugar para pasar el frío. A su suerte, ambos se tenían el uno al otro para pasar ese mal rato, las heladas eran agradables, pero siempre era preferible traer consigo la mano del otro, era una sensación deleitable. Las risas ya se habían vuelto algo de todos los días, pero a veces, los momentos melosos eran realmente necesarios (y a ellos les encantaban). Casi siempre el moreno comenzaba esos instantes, ésta no fue la excepción.

**_"¿Te digo algo? De verdad eres esa estrella que siempre ilumina mis noches y la que más me encanta ver, la que quiero sólo para mí"._ **

Justo en ese minuto, Wonwoo sintió que podía romper en llanto. Pocas veces en su vida había llegado a sentir algo como esto, y le gustaba. Era lindo darse cuenta que amaba y era amado. A pesar de que aún no tenía el valor suficiente como para expresarle cada emoción, estaba seguro que lo quería, mejor dicho, que lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto como para pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, incluso después de ella. No le importaba tener que vivir en el lugar más remoto con tal de tenerlo cerca. Sólo lo quería a él, no pedía nada más. Se había vuelto en su felicidad, en el motivo de cada una de sus sonrisas. Todo era mejor si lo tenía consigo, probablemente, se había comenzado a enamorar cada vez más. Quiso decirle que él era su universo entero, aquel sol que llegó a iluminar hasta su día más oscuro, pero en esta ocasión, las acciones actuaron mucho mejor que las palabras.

━━━━━ 

_1 de agosto._

Es increíble como una fecha se puede volver en algo tan especial. Mejor aún si es que es algo que te llena de recuerdos felices, además de recuerdos que están próximos a llegar. Fue algo totalmente inesperado, como siempre, el más alto tomó la decisión de sorprender al azabache. Nuevamente, fue por una charla a la madrugada, es gracioso el hecho de que éste par siempre tuviera sus momentos más dulces a altas horas de la madrugada; tal vez sea porque es cuando más sinceros son. Quizás era su imaginación, pero Wonwoo tenía la sensación de que algo importante pronto iba a suceder. Justamente así fue, una noche a principio de mes, no fue algo demasiado extravagante, tal como al mencionado le gustaba. Para ese entonces ambos ya se conocían más de lo que en su momento creían que pasaría, por lo mismo, no tenían problemas en pasar más tiempo del debido juntos.

Un día antes Mingyu había tenido una idea, ¿por qué no darle una sorpresiva visita? Aparte de que sería divertido ver la expresión del dueño de casa, también sería lindo pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a él. Porque era cierto, podían pasar un par de segundos alejados y ya lo extrañaba, dolía, quería tenerlo cerca las veinticuatro horas del día. Había llegado al punto de sentirse solitario sin su compañía. Por esto, es que tomó esa decisión. La mayoría de las cosas habían salido casi como lo planeó, y por primera vez, había amado ser tan impulsivo.  
Habían pasado la tarde viendo series y películas, comiendo chatarra y riendo hasta de lo más insólito. Lo curioso de esto es que sólo necesitaban miradas para expresar cada sensación, sentimiento y emoción. Las palabras sobraban, lo único que ambos necesitaban era una simple mirada, una simple sonrisa. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, unas cuantas estrellas también resplandecían sobre el cielo, era una preciosa vista frente a la ventana del lugar. Para Wonwoo esto era su día ideal, estar recostado a un lado del ajeno, dejando el tiempo pasar. Pero eso no quedaría ahí.

Sin esperar demasiado, lo hizo. Estaba nervioso, podía sentir como su estómago parecía desaparecer debido a las cosquillas que yacían ahí, también como sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero carmesí. Sin contar como su cuerpo quería parecer querer huir del lugar. Mingyu iba a morir de nervios, eso era seguro.

Unas cortas palabras pudieron hacerle perder por completo el razonamiento a Wonwoo.

_**"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"** _

Estaba estático. Era increíble imaginar que eso de verdad estaba pasando; la respuesta fue más que obvia. De algo estaba seguro, por fin había encontrado esa respuesta que tanto había estado buscando. Por fin encontró la felicidad que necesitaba. Aún era difícil para él creer como alguien después de tanto tiempo, consiguió llenar su mundo de los colores más vivos. Alejó aquel desagradable blanco y negro para devolverle tan anhelada sensación de felicidad. Lo amaba, estaba enamorado y nada más importaba.

━━━━━ 

_1 de febrero._

Mi amorrrrr. Ahora dejaré de hablar en tercera persona para expresar todo lo que siento en éste momento, digamos que desde aquí cuenta como una carta. Aún es difícil para mí creer que tengo la suerte de tener a alguien tan maravilloso como tú junto a mí, ¿tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento? Hace poco estuve viendo capturas tuyas que tengo guardadas hace mucho, ¿por qué eres tan malo, mh? Estuve al borde de las lágrimas; siempre haces que me vuelva el tonto más sensible del mundo. ¿Puedes creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo? Son seis meses, mejor dicho, medio año desde que estoy junto al amor de mi vida. Sí, muchas veces se me ha hecho bastante difícil pasar tiempo lejos de ti, ¿cómo explicarlo? En varias ocasiones me ha llegado a doler estar lejos de ti, ¿sabes que te amo muchísimo, cierto? Por lo mismo es que es muy difícil no extrañarte. Ni siquiera sé muy bien que decir... Te odio, feo. Verás, ¿recuerdas que hace mucho te dije que normalmente me aburría rápido de las personas? Por eso era que mis relaciones pasadas se acababan muy rápido; bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que eres especial, eres alguien muy especial para mí, creo que eso es una prueba obvia de ello, ¿no? Hay muchas veces en las que pasamos muy poquito tiempo juntos, sabes... Si tú fueras cualquier persona para mí te hubiese alejado de mi vida hace harto tiempo atrás; pero no, eres alguien demasiado importante para mí, tan importante como para soportar cada adversidad. Podría pasar eso y mucho más con tal de estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida, porque sí, no visualizo un futuro que no sea junto a ti. Creo que esto es algo obvio, pero últimamente no he andado con los mejores ánimos, por así decirlo. Pero, ¿te cuento un secreto? Aunque sea una hora la que pase contigo, me hace más que feliz; puede mejorar por completo mi día. No miento cuando digo que de verdad me haces sentir mejor, aunque sea un tonto porque no siempre soy capaz de decir o hablar lo que en realidad siento. Sólo quiero que tengas algo claro: te amo, te amo como nunca he amado y espero amarte siempre de esta manera. Eres mi más bonita coincidencia, ¿quién diría que estaría tan enamorado de un tonto que conocí hace muuuuuuucho tiempo? Es lindo, no me importa haberme dado cuenta tan tarde que tú eres el amor de mi vida, el único que quiero mantener conmigo por toda la eternidad.

¡Tengo que destacar algo! ¿Recuerdas esos días que vimos películas juntos? Aunque terminamos traumados por perfect blue y llorando por kimi no nawa, me divertí mucho. Fue lindo, estuve todo el día para ti así como también tú estuviste sólo para mí, ¿ves por qué digo que no me importaría pasar mis días sólo contigo? Y lo sé, tal vez esté siendo muy dependiente de ti, pero creo que en realidad no me importa. Te amo y sólo eso necesito. Es cierto, ¡muy pronto será San Valentín! Será nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, puede que suene muy tonto... Pero realmente es algo especial para mí pasarlo junto a ti. No lo sé, como te dije, muy pocas veces (por no decir nunca) he celebrado una fecha como esta, serías el primero, sí. Tengo algo muy bonito preparado, esperemos que no dé demasiada vergüenza porque sino no podré dártelo, jeje. Tienes claro que lo único que necesito es verte con una bonita sonrisa día con día, ¿cierto? Quizás este último tiempo no ha sido el mejor para ambos, pero quiero que sepas algo, no importa si todo el mundo está en tu contra, toda la vida me tendrás ahí, para estar contigo, no importa la circunstancia. Aunque muchas veces sea muy despistado y casi nunca sepa lo que sucede contigo o con muchas personas, quiero que siempre tengas la confianza para decirme lo que sea, porque no importa la hora, voy a estar contigo cuando más lo necesites, incluso si decides dormir y hablar luego, voy a esperarte; eres lo que más me importa y lo que más me preocupa también. Ya ni siquiera sé de que manera expresar cuanto te amo, pero te juro que incluso es más de lo que yo creía. Podrán pasar mil años y sé que nunca volveré a tener esta sensación con otra persona, por eso es que quiero aprovechar el tiempo junto a ti, porque mi amor por ti va más allá de los "te amo", y porque quiero pasar a tu lado todas tus alegrías y tristezas.

¡Feliz sexto mes, mi bebé! Realmente espero esto te haya gustado, es muy vergonzoso, ¡es la primera vez que escribo algo así! Pero es lo que tenía a mano, así que espero esté bien, jeje. La próxima vez sí haré algo mucho mejor, ahora no pude porque bueno, sabes que no tengo internet ni nada de eso aquí, ¡pero! Para San Valentín será mucho mejor, lo prometo. Lo importante es que quiero verte con una linda sonrisa, ¿sí, sí? Adoro verte feliz, no tienes idea de como me encanta verte con esa bonita expresión. Eres precioso, ¿lo sabías? Me encannnntas. A pesar de que siempre me lo niegas, eres el niño más adorable, pronto te lo voy a demostrar. Nunca olvides que te amo mucho, mucho, mucho. Tanto así como para pasar hasta la última vida junto a ti. Te amaré siempre, aún nos quedan muchos meses más por delante. Por cierto... nUNCA HABÍA HECHO ALGO COMO ESTO ASÍ QUE NO TE RÍAS, OKOKOK. Tonto, me gustas, me encantas, me fascinas. Disfrutemos juntos este día, ¿bueno? Te ammmo. ♡


End file.
